


Tell Me I'm a Good Boy

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Endverse, Endverse!Cas, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub!Dean, Threesome, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has fantasized about being fucked by Endverse!Cas ever since he was thrown into, and then removed from, 2014. Castiel arranges for his fantasy to come true. The angel is there, by his side to tell him how to be his good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend of my and now under mine pseudo for safe keeping. - WinchestersRaven
> 
> Special thanks goes out to my friend WinchestersRaven for not only being my beta, but also for helping convert this particular scenario into our OTP, Destiel. Thank you for helping me take the writer's seat this time.
> 
> Cas (nickname) = Endverse!Cas  
> Castiel (full name) = present day Cas

Dean and Castiel arrive at the hotel, Dean’s barely able to hold his excitement. He’s buzzing with anticipation as he shakily raises a hand to knock on the door. He barely gets out three knocks before the door opens and he’s yanked roughly inside. There are no lights on and all the curtains are drawn tight, leaving him in complete darkness, unable to see who or what’s coming. The sudden change leaves him disoriented, but Dean has no time to think about it before he’s roughly shoved up against a wall. There’s a strong hand pushing hard on his chest, pinning Dean  there; he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Panting heavily and kind of scared (but mostly turned on), Dean suddenly feels another hand start to palm his dick. Hot breath is at his neck, causing him to shiver before he hears a low, gravelly voice say, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to remember your own name.” The voice sends shivers down Dean’s spine. He knows that voice; it’s Cas, but not his angel, it’s the Cas he remembers from when Zachariah flung him into the Croatoan future in Camp Chitaqua.  It's this Cas that is holding him against the wall.

Dean feels teeth scrape against his jaw, nipping at his lower lip, not enough to hurt, but just on the right side of pain. The hands move away and Dean wants to protest, but then Cas’s firm hands return and are now gripping Dean’s wrists and pinning them over his head, effectively stopping any brain function. A thigh pushes between Dean’s legs and he rolls his hips forward, seeking any friction he can get against his already stiff cock. Leaning forward and rolling his pelvis against Dean’s, he can feel just how hard Cas is before Cas says, "I’m going to let go now, Dean, but you keep your hands right where; don’t move them. Can you do that for me?”

Dean nods his head in agreement even though it goes unseen, whimpering a little when Cas rolls his hips once more. “Make me proud, Dean. Show me you can be a good boy."

Dean barely gets out the words ‘Yes, Sir’ before he feels quick, rough hands at his neck. They swiftly grip his shirt collar and pull out and down, completely ripping Dean’s shirt from his chest.

The strips of cloth hang pathetically from Dean’s shoulders, and the chill from the sudden open air on his chest makes him shiver, but all he’s aware of are the hands now gripping his ass, pulling him forward, and the warm, wet feeling of Cas, who is now on his knees, placing open-mouth kisses on his belly.

Cas works his way up, stopping at Dean’s belly button, dipping his tongue in and giving Dean a preview of what’s to come. Dean moans and drops his head back, smacking it harshly against the wall. “I want you so bad, Dean,” Cas utters against Dean’s chest, Cas’s hands sliding up to trace Dean’s ribs, “and your little friend there is going to help me take you. Would you like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean moans, and suddenly those strong hands are taking his hands from above his head and jerking at Dean’s shoulder, spinning him around to where Dean’s face is pressed against the wall. “Good, because I don’t think I could stop now even if you wanted me to.” Cas accentuates his point by grinding his solid cock against Dean’s ass and biting down on the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder. The pain makes Dean cry out, but Cas’s tongue immediately follows it, soothing over the spot he just claimed.

 “A little birdie told me you wanted to know the difference between him and me. You have a fantasy of what it would be like to fuck me?” Cas whispers against the shell of Dean’s ear as he slides his right hand up to tease at Dean’s right nipple. 

“Mmmm, yes,” Dean breathes out, allowing his mind to drift away, but he’s soon startled by a quick, hard slap to his ass. 

“Yes, what, Dean?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Dean responds, wanting to please this Cas. 

“That’s right, baby. Now, be a good boy and go sit on the bed.” 

Cas lets go and Dean’s left blind. He can’t see shit; the room is too dark, and his legs feel like jell-o, barely able to hold him up. 

“Over this way, sweetheart,” another deep, gravelly voice says to his right, directing him to where Dean assumes the bed is. Dean’s isn’t sure how he knows the difference between the voices because they sound exactly the same, but he knows that’s his angel talking to him.

Dean takes a few blind, shaky steps forward until he feels Castiel’s hand grab his, guiding him the rest of the way. Castiel pulls Dean down to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean can feel his angel’s chest against his back as Castiel removes what remains of Dean’s shirt from his shoulders.

 

Castiel begins kissing and nipping at Dean’s neck. “You’re doing such a good job, Dean. You are making me so proud. He’s going to love taking you, and you’re going to love giving it to him,” Castiel whispers. And  _fuck_ , when did his angel learn to talk dirty? Castiel leans forward on his knees, raising himself up while gripping the back of Dean’s hair, pulling, forcing Dean’s head back..  “Are you ready for one more surprise?” the angel asks before leaning over Dean’s face and claiming his mouth. The only response Dean can manage is to nod his head in the affirmative while Castiel’s tongue twists with his own. 

Castiel breaks the kiss, “Good. You are  _such_  a good boy, Dean.” Castiel lets go of Dean’s head, and the next thing he is aware of is the feel of a silky material sliding over his eyes. The angel ties it tight and then wraps his arm around Dean’s chest, pulling Dean back further on the bed with him, Castiel’s back against the wall, and Dean’s back against his chest. “What’s your safe word, Dean?” 

“Impala,” Dean answers quickly. 

“Good, you’re such a good boy for us, my love,” Castiel praises.

The angel’s fingertips trace up and down Dean’s arms as Dean feels the bed dip down from the other Cas’s weight. Cas crawls up the bed and sits just in front of Dean and leans in to kiss, but remains just inches away. Sensing him, Dean moves forward, closing the gap between them. The kiss is chaste at first, but Cas flicks out his tongue, gliding across Dean’s bottom lip, silently asking permission. Dean quickly grants it, opening his mouth and allowing Cas’s tongue entrance. 

This version of Cas has a wicked tongue, so different from his angel. Then Cas is gone as quickly as he came, and Dean suddenly feels warm hands at his middle, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Castiel puts his hands under Dean’s ass and pushes up, “Lift up for him, baby,” the angel instructs, and Dean obeys without hesitation. “Good. You’re doing such a good job,” Castiel praises as his other self frees Dean of his jeans and boxers.

Dean can’t help feeling vulnerable lying there completely naked and blindfolded. Castiel, as always, senses Dean’s nerves, so the angel leans down to Dean’s ear and whispers, “Do you trust me? Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” It’s at this time Dean feels Cas’s hands on his knees, pushing his legs up to rest on his chest.

Castiel’s hands come up to Dean’s shoulders and push down. “Move down a bit for me, Dean. Lay your head in my lap,” the angel instructs. “Yes, keep your legs open and raise your arms.” Castiel takes Dean’s arms and pulls them up so Dean’s hands rest on the angel’s hips.

“Don’t let go of him,” Cas instructs.  

Dean shouldn’t be so turned on by the feeling of being vulnerable and placed on display, but he is. Dean feels Cas’s hands ghost over his chest before scratching across his nipples, causing them to instantly harden. It stings a bit, but then Dean feels a freezing jolt to the area, followed by a wet, dripping sensation. Ice. Dean hisses, his pelvis lifting from the mattress. Cas continues his assault, scratching down Dean’s sides, his hips, and eventually coming to rest under Dean’s ass.

Cas’s mouth moves between Dean’s legs, his mouth kissing soft marks onto Dean’s inner thighs. Every couple of inches, Cas pauses to suck a sharp bruise onto Dean’s skin, the starburst of color temporary placing claim to what is his, and Dean can’t help moaning with each one. Dean loves knowing that he is being owned. Cas’s hands tightly grip Dean’s ass, his thumbs coming around to spread Dean’s cheeks.

Dean’s brain quickly fizzles out as he anticipates what’s coming. He feels Cas’s hot breath against his entrance, and Dean throws his head back even more, chin pointing to the ceiling. “P-please. Oh God, please…” Dean moans.

“You hear that, Castiel?” Cas says. “We’ve got ourselves a beggar. So damn impatient.”

The first touch of a tongue against his hole makes Dean gasp. It is just barely the tip of it, circling slowly around Dean’s rim, with each consecutive one spreading more and more until Cas’s whole tongue is wetting Dean’s entrance with broad swipes. Cas seals his lips around the puckered flesh and sucks a short kiss.

“Oh, god,” Dean pants, his breath hitching. “More, I need more.”

With hands now pressed to the back of Dean’s thighs, the tip of Cas’s tongue finally penetrates him. Dean starts panting harder, craving more of Cas’s wicked tongue.

“Shh, it’s ok, Dean. You’re doing great. Just relax and let him take you,” Castiel soothes.

Cas’s tongue thrusts all the way in, circling inside of Dean, loosening him up. Cas slides a finger in, and there’s barely a hint of burning with the stretch. Still working his tongue in and around the digit, Cas twists his finger as he gently scrapes his teeth along the rim. Dean moans and what sounds a lot like a whimper escapes his throat, but he can’t stop it as his whole body trembles, his hips pushing back.

Cas slides his free hand up and tugs at Dean’s full, heavy sac, rolling Dean’s balls for a few minutes before sliding his hand up further, taking Dean’s leaking cock and giving a small pull. With the added distraction, Cas adds a second finger alongside the first and his tongue. Cas crooks his fingers, the pads brushing against Dean’s prostate and a litany of curses fill the room. Dean hears Cas hum and the vibration from it causes more pre-cum to leaks out of Dean’s cock as it twitches against Cas’s palm.

Cas pulls both hands away, Dean’s hips thrusting up to empty air. “Shh, sweetheart,” Castiel murmurs as Cas reaches over to the bedside table. He grabs the lube and a condom, then resettles between Dean’s legs and works three, lube-slick fingers back inside Dean.

Dean moans and tightens his hold on Castiel’s hips; he knows his fingers are biting into the angel’s flesh. Dean’s stomach muscles flutter and his toes curls with each push and pull.

“You gonna give it up for me?”

“Yes, Sir. Want to. Need to. Please. I‘m ready. N-need you.”

Cas leans over Dean, their lips a breath apart as his fingers press in deep; twisting and brushing incessantly against Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean curses as his eyes squeeze closed behind the blindfold. “Please,” it’s a whisper, barely a breath of sound. Cas can’t wait any longer himself, even though he’s thoroughly enjoying teasing Dean. Cas pulls his fingers away again and sits back, quickly rolling the condom down his achingly hard length.

Cas places one hand beside Dean’s shoulder and reaches down to grab his own cock, lines up, and pushes in. Dean and Cas both gasp, and Cas doesn’t stop until he’s buried to the hilt, his hands sliding up into Dean’s hair.

“Castiel,” Cas says, his voice sounding wrecked, “How do you control yourself? He’s so tight.”

Dean feels warmth spread through his chest as it heaves when Castiel answers, “I find it extremely difficult, I assure you.”

Cas rolls his hips before he pulls back, almost all the way out, then slams back in, automatically setting up a steady, pounding rhythm. Dean moans loud; the sound verges on a scream as he writhes and arches his back, pushing back against each thrust. Dean brings his legs up to loosely wrap around Cas’s thighs.

“That’s it; just like that, Dean. That’s my boy,” Castiel praises.

Dean begs, pleading for more, deeper, and harder. On one particularly hard thrust, Dean cries out, one hand letting go from Castiel’s hip, reaching for him. Cas grabs his wrist tightly-a warning-and guides it back up, squeezing as he stops moving, the tip of his cock just barely inside Dean, “Told you not to let go, Dean.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean whimpers out.

“Now you don’t get to come until I tell you that you can, _if_ I tell you that you can. Do you understand, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, are you going to be my good boy and leave your hands there?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answers.

Cas slams back inside without warning and Dean cries out again, arching his back, head pressing further into Castiel’s lap and offering up the long line of his neck. Cas dips down and mouths wetly at the sweat-salty skin as he picks up his rhythm again, fucking into Dean hard and deep, rolling his hips, his cock hitting Dean’s prostate with every other thrust.

Dean squeezes his thighs around him, his cock leaking between them, his inner muscles fluttering and clenching around Cas.

Dean’s arms tremble as his fingers scratch at Castiel’s waist. “I… I’m so close… Please…”

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Cas asks. “Gonna come just like this? Just from me fuckin’ you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean moans as he feels a familiar heat twist inside his stomach, ready to fall over the edge and let his orgasm take over. Dean cries in frustration when he feels Castiel’s hand suddenly gripping the base of his cock, squeezing hard, successfully stopping his release in its tracks.

“I can’t allow you have that release yet, Sweetheart. Cas is in charge here, and he specifically said you can’t come until he says so.”

Dean whines in protest, but it melts back into moans as Cas picks up the brutal pace again, his own rhythm faltering. He’s close too. Gripping Dean’s hair, Cas pumps three more times before he comes, his hand pulling at Dean’s hair and cock twitching inside of Dean. The feel of his cock pulsing inside him has Dean’s body painfully wanting release.

“You ready now? You ready to show me what you’ve got?” Cas asks.

“Yes, Sir!” Dean shouts, so ready for release.

Cas reaches up, jerking the blindfold away from Dean’s eyes, “Then show me. Show me what you’ve got. Come for me, baby. Now!”

Castiel lets go of Dean’s cock and that’s all it takes. Dean’s head pushes back, eyes rolling as is orgasm slams through his body, his come painting his and Cas’s chest in pulsating ropes. Still riding the waves of aftershock, Dean looks up to see Cas running his fingers through his cum, taking it to his mouth and sucking his finger clean.

“Mmmm. Such a good boy,” Cas says, as he leans down to kiss Dean so he can taste himself on Cas’s tongue. “Next time, I want you on top, riding me. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas pulls out and moves off the bed. Dean doesn’t have time to think before his angel moves out from under him to lie beside him, pulling Dean to his chest. “So good, baby; you’re so good for me,” he praises. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mmmhmm,” Dean mumbles against Castiel’s skin. “After a nap, I’m fucking you.”

Castiel chuckles as he kisses the top of Dean’s head, “As you wish, my love.”

As Dean’s eyes droop closed, he hears his angel whispering more praise in the darkness.

 


End file.
